1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container holding assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a removable container holding assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Container holding assemblies in motor vehicles are installed in every imaginable position in the passenger compartment thereof. This is partly due to the addition of other components and, in some instances, the desire to create a cockpit affect resulting in the clustering of components near each other. A non-exhaustive list of operating components that may be found in the passenger compartment include a parking brake, transmission shift lever, window controls, coin holders, compartment doors, ashtrays and the like. A disadvantage develops as space for such devices becomes scarce. A container holding assembly may take up valuable space on a console. This space could be used for other devices when a beverage is not being consumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,268, issued to Dunchock on Feb. 11, 1997, discloses a container holding device. The container holding device incorporates an intermediate device to attach a stowable container holding device to an existing console. The intermediate device includes a tray upon which the stowable container holding device rests and a downwardly directed member which is received by an opening in the console. The tray includes a fastening device, i.e., hook and loop fasteners, glue, screws and the like, to maintain the stowable container holding device in fixed relation with the tray. This assembly is deficient because the underlying console must also be a container holding device of some sort. If an occupant of a motor vehicle does not wish to have a container holding device, he will not remove the stowable container holding device only to access a permanent container holder designed to be integral with the console or other such supporting structure. In addition, the design is inferior because the fasteners will either wear to the point of non-usefulness or they will be too permanent to facilitate the quick removal of the stowable container holding device.
An assembly for holding a container includes a structure having a top surface, a recess surface and a wall extending therebetween. The wall defines a structure perimeter. The assembly also includes a base defining a pivot point and a base perimeter. The base perimeter matches the structure perimeter such that the base is receivable within the wall. The base rests on the recess surface. A lid is pivotally secured to the base. The lid is movable between a closed position covering the base and an open position providing access to the base. The assembly further includes a stabilizing arm that is connected to the lid. The stabilizing arm is movable between a retracted position when the lid is in a closed position and a stabilizing position when the lid is in an open position. The stabilizing arm stabilizes a container when the container is placed on the base. A linkage extends between the stabilizing arm and a pivot point to orient the stabilizing arm when in each of the retracted and stabilizing positions.
An advantage associated with the invention is the ability to provide a stable container holding assembly in a congested environment. Another advantage associated with the invention is the ability to stow the container holding assembly providing the space disposed therebelow available for another function.